


Dépaysement (Chapter 1)

by Sylvi1rainbow



Series: A Mirror Between worlds. [1]
Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Kidnapping, Mystery, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvi1rainbow/pseuds/Sylvi1rainbow
Summary: How do you imagine a way to see a different world? Imagination? Dreams?This story will feature our main heroes, Stephen, Hosuh, Gavin, Jay and Ann. The five of them trying to save Daniel, as he's been abducted to a different world.A beautifully messed up world.Such a trip, such a mess, such a twist and such a mirrored reflection.----------------------I won't make this unbearably messed up but just in case.Reader discretion is advised
Series: A Mirror Between worlds. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922209
Kudos: 4





	Dépaysement (Chapter 1)

Where's that building?   
The rain pours down, releasing the smell of petrichor all around. The water splashes under  
my feet, when stepping into puddles, on after the other. I need to stop up, as I begin to run out of breath. I pull out my phone, looking at a picture of the letter I got. Turning my head to the right, I found it. The Mansion was huge, though it gave out a weird vibe. The windows were covered up with something that resembled package paper, no lights were on, besides those things it was in pretty good condition. I approach the door and knock, no answer. Was I at the right one? No, this has to be it. I grab the handle and turn it, surprisingly the mansion isn't locked. I walk inside and immediately get hit by dust going through my nose into my lungs, clearly, no one lives here."Stephen?" I let out, soon an echo repeats it. Going deeper inside, repeating "Stephen? Are you here?". That asshole told me to meet him here, so where is he? I go up the staircase up to the second floor and turn left. Walking down the hallway, at the end of it, is a door with a small gap. Not being closed like other doors, it peeks my interest so I go in.

The first thing I see is... A Mirror? An old dusty Mirror, as the only object in the room beside the dresser. Still no sign of that motherfudger. Did he lead me into an abandoned house for nothing!? I go up to the mirror, seeing my reflection in it. It's in good condition. I'm honestly surprised, the people living here must have moved recently. Suddenly the mirror went blank, no reflection, but instead something that looks like someone I recognize."W-what..." I feel something wrap around my wrists, pitch dark and extended hand things appeared out of the mirror, pulling me in. " HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!" I scream, yell, but the rest goes blurry.

.

.

.

.

Crash! The door flies open, as four people walk in. " Stephen you know, that I have an extra key to his house right?" A silver-haired guy asks, glaring at the taller male with the purple mohawk. " I don't care! We haven't heard from him for three days! If he doesn't bother to respond to our messages, then I won't bother using a key to open up his front door!" Stephen explains as the male with blond hair behind him nods in agreement. "Let's bring up the door later, Dan?" a short girl with pink hair yells, as she goes inside.

Stephen goes to search the kitchen, Ann searches the bathroom, Jay inspects Daniel's room, and Hosuh looks around the other rooms. The search goes on for a while, but there is no sign of anyone besides them. All four meet up again in the hall, "no one's home, have any of you found at least a clue?" Jay questions, the silence was followed up by Hosuh speaking up, "Well, I did find this letter." He hands Jay the letter that he held, once Jay got it in hand, he opened it up.

"Dearest Daniel, I'd like to meet up with you, perhaps further away from town so we can meet in peace, remember the small forest not so far away? There's a house not so deep in with the house number 13. It's there I'll be waiting for you at 4 pm, see you there.   
Ps. I'd like to talk to you privately so don't bring anyone with you.  
From Stephen"

When the blond male finishes reading, everyone turns to Stephen. "So?" Ann questions, wanting the mohawked man to answer.   
\- "What? I didn't write that" the answer sounds, leaving the three in confusion, " but it looks like your writing!" Hosuh points out, getting another reply pretty quickly " Listen, this is fishy, why would I write a letter instead of an SMS? Why wouldn't I just come over to him? Why would I want to meet up with him away from town? Why would I specify to not bring anyone there? I don't know how that someone replicated my writing but I know for sure it wasn't me!" he says, looking confident in what he was saying was true. To think about it, it didn't make sense why the letter was written the way it was.   
\- "Stephen, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, even though you're still suspicious...We should go investigate that location, you know where that house lays right?" Ann asks, getting a simple nod in return from Stephen. They all head out, Hosuh trying to repair the door, once it looks like it was closed, he catches up with the rest. He still finds the writing suspicious and has some doubts about Stephen being innocent.

\- "What the fuck is this place?" Jay questions, looking at the abandoned mansion in front of him. The others just stare. Was this really the place that mysterious someone wanted to meet up with their friend?   
\- "That's what the letter said, so it has to be here" Hosuh explains.  
Though unease spreads in the air as they go inside. The first thing they see is; two staircases leading up to the second floor, a dust but large carpet, spiderwebs in the corners of the wallpapered walls and dust spread around the wooden floor.   
Ann afterward asks "Alright, so who's going to check what room?", Jay alarmed then utters "we're not gonna split up, that's the worst idea, especially in an abandoned place! We don't know what's in here". The others agree, besides Hosuh "but we aren't in a horror movie, so the same logic doesn't apply!" And in Jay, in his defense, replies "I know but then again, Dan did disappear after having something to do with this place, this mansion could have traps in it".  
He's right, but Hosuh still isn't convinced.   
They go to check each room on the first floor, the kitchen, living room, dining room and so on. All rooms were dusty and filled with spiderwebs, but no sign of Daniel, so they decide to now check the second.

The four go up the creaky staircase, dust particles flying in the air, causing them to cough and sneeze. The mansion has really not been taken care of in a long time, Stephen notes to himself, well it is abandoned so it wouldn't be a surprise.  
The group stepped in the hallway of the second floor, both sides having doors, with one shelf with a drawer at each end, one of which has a bouquet with clearly wilted flowers. "Alright, me and Ann will check the hallway in the right, while you two check the left" Jay speaks out, Stephen and Hosuh nod as they go left. Jay and Ann go to the right, as Ann checks out a room at the very end of the hallway, Jay looks at the shelf and the drawer, in the drawer he finds a book, though it doesn't seem like an ordinary one.  
He opens the book, pretty curious of what it contained, though confusion and disappointment hit him when he realized he couldn't read any of what was written, it was written in a way and language that he doesn't understand, though he still decides to keep it in hopes of cracking the code to make it possible for him to read.  
"Nothing here! Hm? Jay, what is that?"  
Ann looks at Jay as she walks over to him, Jay sighs "I can't specify, it's a book but I don't know what it's about as it's written in gibberish".   
Ann tried to convince Jay to leave it, but he refuses as he implies that there must be a code to help him decipher it later.  
\- "Ann! Jay! Come here!"  
Hosuh's voice is heard calling for them, which Jay and Ann immediately follow, leading them to the opposite end of the hallway, where a door is wide open. They walk in as they see Stephen inspecting the room, while Hosuh had a familiar phone in his hand.   
"Is that-" Ann was about to question when she got an immediate answer from Hosuh "yes, it's Daniel's phone... he must have been here", "but then where is he? He couldn't have vanished !" Jay added, as Hosuh then came up with so theories about what could have happened. Maybe he left? No, it didn't make sense. Maybe he dropped it when he fell into a trap? If so, there would have been signs of it. Maybe he dropped it as a sign that he was there? Why? Wouldn't it have been smarter to keep the phone?  
Soon Stephen walked up to them, his arms crossed as his facial expression showed that he was concerned.   
"This is too weird... Maybe we should head back-" suddenly he gets interrupted by Jay  
\- "no, Stephen speak up, where's Daniel?"  
\- "what?! As I said, I know nothing!"  
\- "The letter was written with your handwriting, you must have something to do with this! So speak up!"  
\- "It looked like mine, yes, but it wasn't me who wrote it!"  
As the two were bickering, Hosuh has already enough of it, he just wanted to go home at this point. He unknowingly leans his back against the mirror, though instead of having his back on a surface, his body had noting to support on whatsoever.   
\- "AAAHH!! HELP!!!"  
He lets out in shock, not knowing what is going on, only that he fell into something and is now being sucked into Whatever he leaned against with pure force. The scream catches the three's attention and turn their heads to look the direction it came from, they managed only to see the sight of Hosuh's arm almost disappearing through the mirror.  
\- "Hosuh?!"  
The three yell in a panic, as Stephen quickly runs over and grabs Hosuh's almost gone hand, feeling just how much force he was up against, but it was too late, it was also starting to suck him in as well. In sheer panic, he grabbed Jay's arm, to try and pull himself and Hosuh out, no luck though. Ann, wanting to prevent Jay from being taken with the two, tries holding onto Jay as they both tried pulling Stephen out from being sucked in, but it was too late for them too... 

\- "AUCH! Guys! Get off me! I can't breathe!"  
Hosuh remarks, the three laying on top of each other with Hosuh being squished at the bottom and Ann resting at the very top.  
Once she gets l off, the other two follow, releasing Hosuh from suffocation. They take a look around their surroundings, all wondering where they are. The place looks way cleaner than the mansion but still had t he fancy aesthetic to it, all four of them were standing on a red carpet that goes along the long hallway, so long in fact that the end of it couldn't be seen. Behind them was the same mirror, but the frames of it were silver instead of golden.   
\- "What the fuck...?"  
Stephen says in confusion, all four of them were thinking the same.   
-"What is this place?"  
Ann questions, though no answer can be given, as none of them knew.  
Jay looks closely around while the other three are discussing their thoughts about where they were, one thing catches his attention, a strange but familiar figure, once they have made eye contact, the figure starts running.   
-"Stop right there!!"  
Jay yells and runs after that mysterious person, the others yell for him to wait but he doesn't listen as he's catching up to the figure. Not wanting for the person to escape, Jay jumps them, causing both of them to hit the ground and roll around, until Jay was on top.  
"I-I'm sorry! P-please leave me b-be!"  
The person begs, the voice sounded too familiar, when Jay looked down at the person, his eyes widened... wait, Stephen?


End file.
